good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tame
Tame is a 13-year-old male Dark Sider played by Wild. Appearance Tame is described with white skin and pale grey hair. He has icy blue eyes and black-and-blue headphones around his neck. He has a dark grey sweater with neon orange stripes on the sides and a white-bordered zipper. Personality Tame is similar to Wild. He's very stubborn and childish, but he seemed to have been dumber in the past than he is now. He considers himself to be a False Sider, since he loves his flipsides (platonically) and will NEVER even TRY killing them. Relationships Wild - Tame has a very strong bond with Wild. He's developed a soul bond with her, and they both are VERY close. Feral - Tame also sees Feral as an amazing friend. They hang out a lot, and Tame's mad at Blaze for capturing him. Amiris - Tame and Amiris are also good friends, as they are flipsides. Tame envies Amiris going down a waterfall and not him. Lumea - Lumea and Tame seem to be good friends, but Tame is a little scared of Lumea. Neveah - Tame isn't that close to Neveah, but he still cares for her. Blaze - Tame is currently angry at Blaze for capturing Feral. History Tame doesn't know his birth mother or father. He lived the first 9 years of his life under his aunt Meody's care. The twist? Aunt Meody was a wanted criminal. Tame, then Tyron, never saw the sun for a long time, since Aunt Meody kept him in an underground base all day and only took him out at night. One day, Aunt Meody stole him a journal, and he began to write in it a lot (DIDN'T STEAL ROMULUS' JOURNAL IDEA, NOOOOOOPE--). One day, Aunt Meody made a fatal decision-- she left the keys to the outside world on the top of a high desk before going to sleep. Tyron managed to climb to the top of the desk while Aunt Meody was sound asleep.. and he opened the door, running out into the open. That morning was the first time Tyron ever saw the sun. Tyron ran and ran and kept running until he encountered two girls who would soon become his best friends-- Lumea and Raini. They agreed to take him in, and Tyron began to fall in love with Raini. Lumea seemed jealous for a while. One day, while Tyron and Lumea were out and about, Raini was brutally murdered in their home. Tyron bursted into tears, running off into the woods, where he found Wild and Feral. They let them hang out with him, and eventually, they found Amiris and began to let him hang out with them too. Tyron eventually found Lumea, and shortly after they found her, Wild and Tyron-- now Tame-- developed a soul bond. They had also stumbled upon Neveah, and ever since, the six have been flipsides. Trivia * Tame's theme song is Youth by Glass Animals. It was originally It's Time by Imagine Dragons, however. * Originally, he was described as having blond hair. Category:Dark Side Category:Flipsides Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive